


What the...?

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A bloody severed head..., Not What It Looks Like, Randomness, craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: England miscasts a spell, and it hits the fan...





	What the...?

In an unfamiliar location...  
On a beach sand...  
-...Ugh...My head...It hurts...-England said, as he started opening his eyes.-... Bloody hell, why are there two suns...?-He wondered surprised, and sat up. Then he looked around.-...Looks like, I woke up on a beach...Probably, in another world...-He concluded, looking at the sky, again.-...I need to find everyone...-He said, as he started walking around the beach.

After some time...  
England found America, France and Canada...  
And they were sitting on grass, in the woods...  
Talking about what happenned...  
-...So, let me get this straight.-England said.-I wanted to take revenge on the frog, for always trying to molest me...Then, I miscast a spell and send all of us here...  
-Yep, Iggy.-America said.-I went to greet you, when you did that mumbo jumbo of yours!  
-It's bloody magic, you bloody wanker!-England was offended.  
-Jeez Iggy, calm down.-America said. There was silence for a while.  
-...So, it's my fault that we are here, right...?-England said, slowly.-...How many nations, did I send here anyway...?  
-...Knowing you, Angleterre.-France said.-...Almost everyone is here.  
-LET'S GO FIND EVERYONE!-America said, as he got up, and skidded in a random direction.  
-Wait up!-England said, as he got up and ran after America.-...Wanker!  
-So lively, the both of them~-France said, as he couldn't see the two nations, anymore. Then, he stood up.-Let's go after them, Canada.  
-...Let's...-Canada said quietly, as he stood up, with Kumajirou in his arms. Then, the two nations went in the direction, the other two left in.

After some time...  
In the middle, of a random village...  
England and America, stood frozen...  
-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!-America yelled.  
-Bloody hell!-England said, shocked. -Who would do, such a thing?!  
By then, France and Canada managed to reach them...  
-...What is it, Angleterre...?-France asked, and also stood in place, frozen.-Mon Dieu!  
-...Maple...!-Canada said, as he froze too.  
The four nations, were looking at the "Thing" before them, in different varies of shock...  
Right before the nations, on a wooden crate, was Prussia's severed head...  
And on the crate, was a message written in blood:" Death to demons!"...  
-...Let's go back, into the woods...-England said, quietly.-...Better to talk there, with the monsters, then here...

After a few minutes of walking...  
In the middle of the woods...  
-WTF IS THIS PLACE?!-America yelled.-THEY MURDERED PRUSSIA, SEVERED HIS HEAD AND PUT IT ON DISPLAY!  
-America! Calm down! Someone may hear you!-England said.  
-...Sorry, It's just...So frustrating...-America said, sadly. Then, he looked like he is on the verge of tears.-It also, reminds me of the witch hunts...And the white supremacy...And the...  
-...America...Calm down...-England said, comforting.-Those dark times are over...  
-Angleterre is right.-France said.-It's in the past, now.-He continued, seriously.-For now, we should decide what to do next.  
-...Um...Guys...-Canada was heard.-...We seem to be...Surrounded...  
-Canadia! When did you get here?-America asked, surprised.  
-Not now, wanker.-England said.-Look around you.  
-...WHAT THE FUCK?!-America yelled. The four nations, were surrounded by bandits.  
-You folks are going with us.-One of the bandits said.-Our boss wants to have a talk with you.

After a few minutes...  
Of walking through the woods...  
And the secret tunnel...  
In the bandit leader's room...  
-Ye want to be knowin' why ye be here, right?-The pirate leader said. He had black hair, and one bright red aye, with a black patch covering the other.-Let me be tellin' ye, we were actually spyin' on ye, since th' moment ye first got into our woods.  
-...Wait, so you know...-England started saying.  
-Yarr, we be knowin' that ye be not from here.-The pirate leader said.-Let me be tellin' ye, 'tis place be really bad.-He continued, with a serious voice.-Th' folks here hate all ye pirates that's different, no matter how small th' difference be.-He showed his eye, for emphasis.-Thar weren't any people on th' streets, when ye entered th' village, right?  
-...Yes, it was really strange.-England said.  
-They were actually in their homes, spyin' on ye. They probably thought that ye were demons.-The pirate leader said.-Thought that ye would attack them, if they aggravated ye.  
-...I usually like staring, but not like that.-France said.  
-'n ye really be different, wit' ye unusual looks, ye hair 'n eye color be just too bright.-The pirate leader said.-'n each one 'o ye, be also quite unusual.-He continued, while looking at each one of them, a few seconds at a time.-Ye use magic...ye be inhumanly strong...ye be too shiny...'n ye be a ghost...-He said, while he looked at England, America, France and Canada.  
-...Um...I am not a ghost.-Canada said.  
-Could have fooled me, ye be practically invisible.-The bandit leader said. Canada became sad.  
-...There was something I wanted to ask you, since we came here.-America suddenly said.-What happened with your eye, and what's with the pirate talk?  
-Oh, 'tis? 'tis a long story. I would be tellin' ye 'bout it, now...-The bandit leader said.-It started when I was still a small laddie...I was five years barnacle-covered, or so...I always had bright red eyes, folks said 'tis th' mark 'o a demon...So th' other laddie's ignored me, while th' adults bullied me...Always went home full 'o bruises 'n broken bones...To me luck, mother could use healin' spells, so she healed me every sin'le the hour...-He continued, sadly.-Then, th' folks found out 'bout her usin' magic, 'n she was burned at th' stake...me salty sea-dog 'o a father was killed, while all I could do be run away...Lost me eye in th' process...Wandered around fer a while, 'til I got into a scurvy pirate ship...They took me in...  
-That explains the pirate talk.-America said.  
-It was th' best the hour 'o me life...I never felt so free, 'n we mostly just robbed people, never killed anyone...-The bandit leader said.-But then, when we sailed in th' middle 'o th' ocean, we were attacked by a huge sea craken...We fought it off, but it destroyed th' ship right before dyin'...I managed to reach th' shore...I was alone again...Wandered th' place fer a while...Then, decided to make a bandit camp, wit' all th' other rejects...Gave us a place 'o solace...  
-You went through a lot...-England said.-But why, did your men abduct us?  
-Oh, that? We found someone early, was lyin' half in Davy Jones' treasure chest in th' woods. Still shakin', th' poor fella.-The bandit leader said.- Said he was from another seven seas, thought ye may be knowin' him. I would lead ye to his room, if ye want.  
-...Lead the way.-England said, quietly.

After five minutes...  
In the corner of the room...  
On a bed, sat Italy...  
And he looked horrible...  
-...Italy...-France said, shocked. Italy instantly rose up and ran to him, burying his head in his chest.  
-Brother France! It's horrible! The demon lord kidnapped everyone! Then, he did something strange to us! Then Germany was killed so I could ran away!-Italy cried into France's chest.  
-...Italy, it's okay now...Everything is going to be okay.-France said, comforting.-We are going to save everyone.  
-...Get away from him, frog!-England suddenly yelled.  
-England...! What got into you?-France was surprised.-It's just Italy.  
-It's not Italy anymore...-England said, seriously.  
-Ve?-Italy said, and moved his head from France's chest, his eyes pitch black.  
-...Italy...?-France said, shocked. Then, Italy turned into a monster, and tried to attack France, with one of his newly aquired claws.-Italy, Stop it! It's me, Your brother France!  
-...Stupid frog! I told you to get away!-England yelled, as he saw France getting numerous cuts, as he tried to evade "Italy"s attacks. Each passing second, it was harder and harder to evade them, and France found himself fully open for a mortal strike. But it never came, since at the last second, a sword went through "Italy" reverting him to his normal self and killing him instantly.  
-Italy!-France yelled, as Italy fell to the ground, dead. Then saw the bandit leader, right behind the fallen Italy, bloody sword in hand.-You! Why did you do that?!  
-As long as ye be in me hideout, I be not goin' to let ye get killed.-The bandit leader said.-If ye want to get killed anyway, do it somewhere else...-He continued in annoyance, and left the room.  
The room fell into eerie silence...

After a long while...  
On the other side of the forest...  
At it's exit...  
-...Iggy, are you sure we are going in the right way...?-America asked.  
-They said it was this way.-England said, ignoring the nickname.-It's still very suspicious, the demon lord's castle being this close...  
-Oh, Angleterre, you are just being paranoid~-France said, in a strange voice.  
-Hey dude, you okay now?-America asked.  
-...America...Don't ask...-Someone said.  
-Wah!Ghost!-America was scared.  
-Calm down, you bloody wanker!-England said.-There are no ghosts here!-He paused for a few seconds.-...Probably...  
-...I am Canada...-Someone said.  
-Hi bro!-America said and made a high five. Canada didn't return it.-C'mon bro, high five!-He said again, Canada ignored him.  
-...America, let's just go. We would indulge in your silliness, after we save everyone.-England said, as he walked forward. America pouted and went after him. France and Canada went after them.

Inside of the castle corridor...  
On the run...  
Followed by monsters...  
-BLOODY WANKER!-England yelled.-I told you to wait for us! But no, you had to run ahead and into a trap! And now we are being chased by monsters!  
-Sorry dude, didn't think about it.-America said.  
-...Where is Canada...?-France asked, concerned.  
-Wasn't he on your right?-England asked, also concerned.  
-Canadia disappeared?!-America said, shocked.  
-...Angleterre, I am going to distract those monsters, you and America go ahead.-France suddenly said.-...If I am lucky, I would also be able to find Canada...  
-...Frog, are you out of your mind?-England asked.  
-...I already lost a friend...I already lost a brother...-France said.-...I am not going to allow Canada to die as well ...-He continued, with conviction.-...Take care.  
Then, France turned around and ran into the mob.

After a while...  
In the throne room...  
-...Bloody hell...!-England said, shocked, as he looked at the demon lord.-Albus...You are the demon lord...?  
-Oh, hello there, England!-Albus greeted him.-And yes, I am the demon lord for thirty years already...  
-Thirty years? -England said, surprised.-But you were gone, only for three years!  
-Time flows differently here, haven't you noticed?-Albus said.-Or were you, too concerned for your friends to notice?-He continued, with a grin.-But you know, I already turned them all into monsters!  
-...You did what...?-England was shocked.-How could you?!  
-Iggy, dude, do you know him...?-America asked.  
-...He is...Was a good friend of mine.-England said.-Doesn't seem like he is anymore...-He continued, sadly.-Not the first time, someone betrays me, though...  
-I don't.-A voice suddenly said. Everyone looked around, until they saw someone above one of the stone pillars.  
-Sherlock...?-England was shocked, again.-What are you doing here...?  
-It's nice to meet you again, England.-Sherlock greeted.-L = () d v2 s CL!-He yelled and flew down, right before England.-I know why you are here.  
-...How...?-England wondered aloud.  
-And I decided to help you out.-Sherlock said, as he took a battle stance.-And I don't accept "No" for an answer.

After a minute...  
They began the battle...  
Dumbeldore attacked with different kind of spells, with Fawks sending fiery meatballs at the party...  
While England was using his magic, with his unicorns, that had horns suspiciously similar to Cristmas candies, attacking with rainbow beams...  
America was using his strength, to attack and block Fawks's attacks and some spells...  
Sherlock utilized his Physics formulas, to help the party out and keep them alive...  
It looked like, the two nations and a human may actually win...  
Until...  
-Hahahaha! Prepare to die!-Dumbeldore said, as he fired a very dangerous spell at the party. England prepared for impact, but it never came. In the last few seconds, America ran to the front and took the hit. He was screaming in pain, why barely being able to stand straight, as blood was pouring really badly, from his injury. Both England and Sherlock were shocked, by what just happenned. Then, America started to fall.  
-...AMERICA!-England yelled, as he ran to him, and managed to catch him, right before he fell.-YOU BLOODY IDIOT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?-He started to cry.-...This injury...YOU ARE GOING DIE, YOU FOOL!  
-...I don't...mind...it...-America managed to say.-...I am...A hero...Remember...?-He smiled slightly.-...It's my...Job to...Save people...  
-YOU IDIOT!-England yelled, as he was crying harder now.-YOU ARE DYING, HOW CAN YOU STILL SMILE?!  
-...I am...Just happy...-America explained.-...Even thought...I failed..To save...Anyone else...-He continued, a little sad.-...I still...Could save...You...  
-...America...-England said, sadly.-...It's not your fault, that everyone else is...-He stopped, as he saw that America stopped moving. -...America...?-He wondered, as he started shaking him.-America! Stop fooling around! Wake up this instant!-He started, shaking him harded. He started crying, even harder now.-AMERICA! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, YOU BLOODY MORON!  
-...England...He is already...-Sherlock, started to say, but was interupted.  
-Hahaha! How touching!-Dumbeldore laughed. England, looked at him, mad.-The idiot, sacrificed himself to save you! and now, he's dead! Hahaha!  
-YOU!-England took out his rapier, and lunged at him.-HOW DARE YOU!-He started slashing at him, in rage. His attacks did no damage thought.-HOW DARE YOU MURDER AMERICA!  
-England, wait!-Sherlock tried to get his attention.-It's a trap!  
-Too late!-Dumbeldore said, as he used a strange spell, to freeze England in place.  
-Damn it all!-England yelled, in rage.-Let me go, so I can kill you! You monster!  
-England, don't!-Sherlock yelled, as he ran, towards him.-He is going to...!  
-Die!-Dumbeldore yelled, as he thrust England, with a strange blade.  
-...This...is...-England said shocked.-...Why...?  
-Excalibur? Yes.-Dumbeldore said, in delight.-Why? Because I said so...!  
-...Ek=1/2mv^2!-Sherlock yelled, and Dumbeldore was thrown away. Then he ran to England, who was already lying on the ground, with Excalibur stuck in his chest.-...England, you...  
-...Going...To...Die...Soon...I know...-England managed to say.-...I am...Going...To join...Them...Soon...-He continued, quietly.-...Since...They...Are already...  
-It's not your fault.-Sherlock said, with conviction.-You didn't know...  
-...Still...I failed...I couldn't...Save...Anyone...-England said, sadly.-...I am...Sorry...So...Sor...  
Then, everything went pitch black...

-...and...up...-A voice was heard.-...land...ke up...-It continued.-...England...Wake up already!  
-...Ugh...-England grogilly opened his eyes, and was shocked.-...America! You are alive! How can this be?!  
-...England? Are you are okay?-America looked at him, strangely.  
-No! I am bloody not!-England said.-You died! I am supposed to be dead!-He continued.-But here I am, lay here with a bad headache and you next to me, alive!  
-...OMG, Iggy...-America said, amazed.-What did you hallucinate about, anyway...?  
-...Hallucinate...?-England was surprised.-What are you talking about?  
-...You really don't remember?-America sighed.-...We went to the pub yesterday, and like always, you got drunk.-America started explaining.-That is when, you started going crazy!-He laughed.-You walked, ran, jumped and skidded around the pub, while saying and doing strange things! You even tried, to be like spiderman and crawl on the walls! Then, you suddenly became really mad, and started attacking the furniture with your sabre!-He becamse serious.-It's a good thing, I was there to stop you...But, you just couldn't keep still, so I had to knock you out...  
-...Bloody hell...-England said, ashamed. His head ached really bad.-...America, get me some aspirin.  
-Yea Iggy!-America went, to get the aspirin.  
-...This is, the last bloody time I drink alcohol!-England vowed.


End file.
